saving a princess
by kutiekat44
Summary: Duncan and Gwen got into a fight which leaves Duncan drunk and finding himself saving his princess no flames please R&R thanks


It had been 2 years since a specific juvenile had made the biggest mistake of his life. That specific mistake haunted him in whatever he did he couldn't do one thing without being reminded of a certain brunette. One that had beautiful brown hair and could tear you limb from limb if she really wanted that girl was Courtney and she flooded his mind.

He was close to driven to insanity by this girl she was part of the reason he broke up with Gwen he could only see Courtney's face when he looked at Gwen every chance he got he brought her up in a conversation. When he really missed her he would sometimes run after brunettes with short hair thinking he would see her and make things right but it was never be her.

The last time he saw Gwen was several months ago the fight that finally pushed her over the edge and out of his life. It had all started in Duncan's apartment when Duncan woke up to the sound of loud of rushing footsteps and jangling keys.

"Gwen, where are you going this late? It's already midnight, said the disgruntled criminal in a groggy voice. Normally Duncan would not have cared but Gwen had been sneaking out a lot lately Duncan was pretty sure she was cheating on him. "I'm going out", said the irritated goth. "If you're going out to see Elvis you could tell me instead of sneaking out at night", said Duncan nonchalantly.

WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT, I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, said the exasperated artist. Fights like this had become more common between Duncan and Gwen none of the neighbors even bothered to go check what was going on because at this point they had become use to it and had learned to ignore it.

"GOD DAMMIT COURTNEY I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING WHY CAN'T YOU STOP BEING SUCH A B-H YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME YOU'RE ALWAYS GONE AND" the punk was cut short and never finished.

"You just called me Courtney, said the goth in a weak voice. "What? No I didn't", said the confused punk. "Uh yeah you did", said the broken hearted goth. "I'm done Duncan I'm done with this crap I'm leaving you're to clingy, you don't listen, and you are just a regular ass wipe!" As she gathered her things and stormed out Gwen didn't look back once.

Duncan didn't bother chasing after her they have had dozens of fights like that and she always came crawling back a few days later and they wouldn't fight for a while. But when Gwen didn't come back Duncan fell into even deeper depression thinking about a certain Latino female with brown hair who was driving him insane. That night Duncan had decided to go to a bar and purge drink he got his ass beat by an already drunken patron at the bar for hitting on his girlfriend. As he stumbled out into the street because he had no one to call to pick him up he walked into an abandoned alley stumbling onto the cold brick walls. His vision was already blurry from the black eye he was given from customer at the bar but he could still make out what was happening in front of him.

He walked down a couple more alleys and saw a girl in her twenties with tan skin and short hair he was thinking that it reminded him of someone. But then out of nowhere he saw a man with a gun a black ski mask black pants and a white wife beater. He suddenly saw the man push her against the wall and started feeling against her arms and sliding down her hips. She was screaming in a voice that Duncan recognized all too well it was Courtney a certain CIT he had been chasing for years. A few seconds later Duncan had heard a second blood curdling scream and Duncan knew he had to do something.

Duncan wasn't stupid he had learned a thing or two about dealing with someone with a gun. Duncan slowly approached the criminal and Courtney he tried his best not to make a sound to get the advantage on the jerk who was trying to hurt his princess. As he was approaching Courtney he could hear the conversation between the two which was more like Courtney cursing him out as she was struggling to move from his grip.

I F-IN HATE YOU….. LERCHOUROUS PERV YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS YOU F-IN $$ HOLE.

"That is definitely my princess," chuckles Duncan. What Duncan didn't realize is that the attacker could hear him and wrapped his mouth around her mouth and said," Sh….. So when Duncan thought he had the element of surprise he jumped out but wasn't fast enough Courtney's attacker and Duncan both collided against the wall. The gun went flying into the air landing right in the middle of them. They both went dashing after the gun they were both tugging at the gun and went off it hit Duncan right in his stomach. After that moment Duncan felt this moment of weightlessness he had the gun in his hand and saw blood in his hands. He thought he had shot Courtney's attacker but he saw no wound on the man who had attacked Courtney he then fell backwards and went unconscious. The last words he hear that night were Courtney's voice screaming into a cell phone

_Hello 911 what's your emergency?_

Hello? Hello? My name is Courtney Ramirez my friend he…. he…. got shot please come help me

_Please miss calm down we will help your friend as soon as possible but you need to calm down _

Calm down? Calm down? My friend just got shot I need help!

_I am sending help now you are going to be ok_

Thank you she then shut off her phone and wrapped her arms around Duncan muttering you're going to be ok… you're going to be ok…..

**At The Hospital **

Duncan was laying in an all-white hospital room with nothing in it but a metal cot that Duncan was resting on an old black television hanging in the corner two blue plush chairs on opposite sides of the cot and pink shades on the window to the back of Duncan.

Courtney was kneeling by the side of the cot with her hands clasping together so hard her knuckles were turning white. She looked at her hands and loosened them she closed her eyes again and continued to pray but this time out loud.

"Dear, God"

"Umm….. Hey"? She slaps herself in the face for no knowing to say and then shuts her eyes again. She breathes in and out again and starts over. "So…. I know you see all so I know you know that Duncan means so much more to me than anyone else, and that he risked his life for me and if I could I would switch places in a second," said the now sobbing former CIT. "I can't see him like this anymore please help him I love him so much and I don't know what I would do without him so please help him", Courtney was now sobbing hysterically.

After about a minute of Courtney sobbing she heard a frail voice say, after about a minute of Courtney sobbing she heard a frail voice say, "You love me so much huh?" said the injured delinquent. Courtney looked up in disbelief tears rolling down her tan face his frail hand got raised slowly and found his way to her face and wiped away the tears. "You are such an ogre," said Courtney. "Well as long as I'm the only one in your fairy tale I can deal with it," said Duncan. Courtney then crawled in the bed next to him and rested her head on his chest thinking what does that mean for them now?

She then heard the voice of a former teammate and longtime boyfriend kisser. "Where is he," she said over and over until she reached Duncan's room. "What are you doing here with poison dripping off her voice," said the goth. Before Courtney could speak Duncan interrupted "She just happened to be in trouble so I helped her," with an even voice. "What were you doing with her in the first place and I don't see a scratch on her but I hear doctors saying that you got shot," said Gwen shooting an evil glare at Courtney. " What can I say sh-t happens with a smirk on his mouth," said the very cocky Duncan. "You know what I'm leaving!" said the obviously angry goth.

They both smiled at each other and went back to laying in silence not needing to say a word because they knew after Duncan got out of here things would be ok. It was common knowledge that they were going to have countless more fights but where ever the fights led them they would eventually lead back to each other.

**A.N Wow that was flipping amazing even if you didn't think so I am really proud of this story and for the people who read Help I will be continuing but not for a while because I am searching for inspiration to write for that story but I hope you know I am NOT ABANDONING that story so you maybe 5 readers who read that so you can relax and if you noticed any mistakes I was up at 10-12 ish writing this mostly because my family hogs the computer. And I will be co-writing a story with Lady Elise Nicole Katherine Courtney and Trent read it please and a second chapter will be coming very soon**

**R &R thanks =)**


End file.
